Duel
by Goupix67
Summary: "Couchée, elle ouvrit subitement les yeux sous la voix l'appelant depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes maintenant. Elle s'était rapidement redressée en position assise, posant une main tremblante sur son cœur palpitant sous sa poitrine. Que... Que s'est-il donc passé ?" Rencontre virtuelle.
**_L'image de couverture est un dessin réalisé par AelDragon (vous pouvez la retrouver sur Twitter, elle y poste souvent de magnifiques dessins !)._**

 **Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, une FF sur un """""""ship""""""" SLG assez méconnu, composé de deux personnages uniquement présents dans la saison 6 de SLG !**

 **J'espère en tout cas que cela vous plaira !**

 **(Ça fait du bien de réécrire des FF assez longues tout de même)**

 **DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de SLG ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet.**

 **P.S. : Une certaine chanson m'a inspirée pour cette FF, et certain de ses éléments ont été utilisés dans cette FF... Peut-être arriverez-vous à retrouver la chanson ?**

 **(Indice : c'est un Vocaloid)**

 **Bref, si cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter et partager !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Duel

"Réveille-toi. Allez, réveille-toi !"

Couchée, elle ouvrit subitement les yeux sous la voix l'appelant depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes maintenant. Elle s'était rapidement redressée en position assise, posant une main tremblante sur son cœur palpitant sous sa poitrine.

 _Que... Que s'est-il donc passé ?_

Même en puisant au fond de ses pensées, elle n'arrivait à donner une réponse précise à cette interrogation. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait vaguement était une silhouette noire devant elle, tendant la main vers son visage, puis la posant sur celui-ci. La peau contre ses joues était chaude, la senteur inconnue se dégageant de cette peau de soie l'avait envoûtée, elle se rappelait de ses sensations à ce moment là. Mais tout à coup, elle avait eu brusquement l'impression que les doigts resserraient son visage : les membres de la main se rallongeaient, telles des serres sur sa proie. L'odeur devenait plus importante, l'ankylosant. Sa respiration devenait, au fil du temps, beaucoup plus saccadée, comme si cette silhouette commençait à l'étrangler, bien qu'elle n'eut rien senti contre sa nuque. Elle suffoquait, tomba à genoux devant la sombre personne. Elle ne respirait plus, se débattant en hurlant en sentant son visage soudainement griffé. Ses membres s'engourdirent, elle fut immobilisée, les bras le long du corps, droite comme un i. Et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu se demander la raison de cette mobilisation soudaine, une chose visqueuse vint caresser sa peau artificielle, s'enroulant autour de son corps. Des sifflements résonnaient autour d'elle, se répercutant dans son crâne. _Des... Des ser-serpents ?_

 _"Quelle déplaisante histoire, ma reine. Hé bien, je crois que même le final peut se terminer..."_

 _"Disparais."_

Puis le noir. Ses souvenirs se limitaient à cela : mais elle voulait en savoir plus... La question la taraudant maintenant se consistait en : quelle était l'identité de cet homme terrible, manieur de serpents, et, qui plus est, voulant la tuer ? Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour s'attirer les foudres de cette personne inconnue ?

"Ah, tu es enfin éveillée., surgit une voix grave au ton moqueur dans la pénombre. Tu en as mis du temps à te rebooter, moi qui te pensais être à la pointe de la technologie."

Elle sursauta à ces paroles. Elle était encore dans l'ordinateur... Elle n'était pas morte.

Des pas. Un après l'autre, lentement. Les talons des chaussures retentissaient fortement, comme si la personne les portant faisait exprès de faire du bruit... Comme pour accentuer les peurs de la jeune femme. Tac... Tac... Tac... Les pas se déplaçaient autour d'elle, elle aurait voulu bouger pour trouver cette personne, mais elle était comme paralysée, assise par terre. Tac... Tac... Tac... Chaque pas... Chaque seconde semblait être un calvaire.

Tac.

Tac.

Le son se rapprochait de la fille.

Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit à nouveau cette main invisible l'étrangler. Mais pourquoi méritait-elle donc ça ?!

La main la soulevait, la redressant tout d'abord, et la tirant dans les airs ensuite.

Ses pieds remuaient le vide, ses mains essayaient de s'agripper à ce bourreau qui lui serrait la gorge.

Tac.

La main invisible la relâcha d'un seul coup, faisant tomber la jeune au sol tel un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre. Massant son cou, elle commença lentement à reprendre son souffle, les larmes de douleur coulaient doucement sur ses joues.

Et quelqu'un trouvait ces larmes particulièrement ravissantes et délicates.

"Bonsoir, déesse."

Le regard lumineux violet décrivit l'homme devant lui : des chaussures noires, un pantalon de costume noir, un t-shirt satiné noir, une veste de costume noire. Un chapeau noir, qui lui disait quelque chose. Et... Ces yeux bleus...

"- P-Programme Mathieu Sommet ? Que faites-vous là ?

\- Tsss... Mathieu Sommet, hum ?, répliqua le mystérieux homme. Ce n'est pas moi... Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait tenté de te tuer ? Naïve, va, dit-il en ricanant."

Il s'avança encore. La jeune femme comprit immédiatement à la voix du protagoniste en face d'elle que ce n'était point Mathieu. Son ton arrogant, moqueur... Non, le Patron avait une voix plus grave et ne portait pas de chapeau. Et puis, pourquoi aurait-il voulu l'assassiner, puisqu'ils entretenaient une "relation secrète"... Peut-être était-ce à cause de cela... Avait-elle avoué quelque chose aux autres "frères" de Mathieu ? Non... Non... Ce n'était pas ça... L'homme se mit à genoux pour être au même niveau qu'elle. Le visage se rapprochait de l'opposé féminin, un large sourire se dessinait, creusant les fossettes du garçon. Son regard bleu brillait d'une étincelle meurtrière ; se demandait-il de quelle manière allait-il la tuer ? Elle ne voulait même pas savoir les pensées de l'inconnu.

"- Qui... Qui es-tu ? Tu... Tu ne fais pas partie du système de base. De plus, ton adresse IP est cryptée... Il faut que je prévienne Programme Mathieu Sommet, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- Ah ! Tu n'auras pas le temps de le prévenir que tu seras déjà réduite à l'état de poussière., se moqua-t-il. Serais-tu en train de me sous-estimer ? Je peux détruire le monde que tu as bâti ici, Intelligence Artificielle... Ta vie ne tient qu'à un fil lorsque je suis là.

-... Tu es envoyé par **lui**?

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? Tu es en danger, c'est la seule chose que tu dois retenir. Mais, puisque tu me poses la question, fit-il après un long silence, oui, ce sont **eux** qui m'ont envoyé. Tu sais, le Panda n'est plus tout seul..."

La peur monta progressivement dans le corps de la programmeuse : une autre menace que l'ursidé ? Un de ses alliés ? La rage accompagnait la peur : personne ne touchera à son royaume.

"- Dis moi qui es-tu !, dit-elle en haussant le ton, s'énervant pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- Tu me déçois de ne pas avoir trouvé. Pour la peine... Voilà ta punition."

 _Ssssss..._

La femme vit enfin les horribles animaux l'ayant attachée auparavant : deux énormes serpents noirs aux yeux rouges avançaient sur les bras de l'homme, qu'il tendait vers elle. Les serpents glissèrent des bras pour aller sur les épaules de la femme, la faisant frémir de dégoût. Les larmes remontaient à ses yeux : jamais elle n'avait eu affaire à d'animaux, et elle voulait encore moins toucher ceux-là. Un des deux reptiliens s'enroula autour de sa taille, bloquant à nouveau ses membres supérieurs. Mais le deuxième s'approcha dangereusement de sa nuque. Les yeux de la jeune femme ne lâchèrent du regard l'animal sauvage qui passa sa langue visqueuse sur la peau d'ivoire de la femme. Les deux iris rouges de la bête semblaient plonger dans les siens, comme pour la narguer.

"Son venin est extrêmement mortel. Contre toi, IA, il ne te ferait évidemment rien. Mais j'ai modifié son ADN pour que, lorsqu'il déverse son venin, toute particule du corps soit grillée. Il est donc devenu redoutable pour les humains comme pour toi. Alors, dis-moi, que préfères-tu : discuter tranquillement avec moi de la manière de tuer Mathieu Sommet, ou mourir ?"

Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité sur le visage de l'IA lorsqu'elle entendit la première proposition : le... tuer ? L'opérateur lui avait ordonné de le protéger et de l'aider à mener à bien son émission ; elle ne pouvait contredire et bafouer les ordres reçus. Et puis... Elle se sentirait tellement seule sans lui et ses multiples personnalités... Surtout le Patron...

"- Alors ? J'attends ta répon-

\- J'obéis aux ordres que l'on me donne. L'opérateur souhaite que je les protège. Il veut également que je supprime tout parasite qui viendrait s'infiltrer dans le système. Et bien, je vais effectuer ses ordres... Virus."

Le sourire psychopathe de l'homme se transforma en sourire en coin.

"Bien... Très bien... Tu savais qui j'étais depuis le début, hum ?, demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse. Soit, tu ne veux pas me suivre, et tu préfères prendre parti de tes petits protégés. Tu commences à les porter dans ton "cœur"...

...Alors, c'est lequel ? Tu peux me le dire... Jeanne."

Ladite Jeanne ne comprit de suite la question de Virus. Lequel, lequel quoi ?! Mais elle sut ensuite que ses joues rougies l'avaient trahie. Virus avait découvert son point faible : son sentiment amoureux. Elle décida de sceller ses lèvres à ce sujet, et l'élément perturbateur en face d'elle ricana en comprenant cela.

"Oooh, aurais-je touché un point sensible ? Bien, tu ne veux parler, j'ai compris. Tant pis pour toi, tu l'auras mérité."

La main s'approcha à nouveau du visage. Les serres. L'odeur enivrante. La griffure au visage. Les serpents serrant son corps. Mais le noir n'apparaissait pas. Les yeux baignant de larmes de Jeanne restaient ouverts sur Virus, plus sombre que jamais. Son sourire s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. À un certain moment, il retira lentement sa main.

"Le pervers alors ? Tss, je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux femmes. Aimer un tel homme... Ignoble."

Jeanne rougit brusquement à ces paroles... Comment... Comment avait-il pu... Avait-il lu dans ses pensées ? L'IA essayait de reprendre un peu de contenance de sa nature première : un logiciel froid et cassant.

"Parce qu'aimer un homme tel que toi ne serait pas ignoble, peut-être ?, répliqua le programme d'un ton cinglant."

Virus empoigna en coupe le visage devant lui, colla son front contre l'opposé et rugit entre ses dents :

"- Redis encore une fois ça et mon serpent te tue.

\- Ah, en plus tu n'es pas capable de me tuer toi-même ! Minable."

Cette fois-ci, la vraie main de Virus empoigna le cou de Jeanne. Les traits de l'homme étaient complètement déformés par la rage ; Jeanne avait même du mal à reconnaître le visage de Mathieu. L'ego du monstre était blessé... Voilà donc son point faible.

"Jeanne... Crève... Crève... Crève... Tu n'es qu'un obstacle pour nous..."

La jeune femme écoutait les paroles de l'ennemi avec beaucoup d'attention. Les mains sur sa nuque ne la pressaient pas pour une raison inconnue : Virus aurait-il vraiment peur de tuer ? Non, non, Jeanne voyait son désir de meurtre flamboyer dans ses pupilles dilatées. Et ces paroles... L'IA eut soudainement l'impression que Virus essayait de se convaincre lui-même ; ses paroles sonnaient faux, sortant de la bouche d'un autre. Les mains se retirèrent avec les serpents aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés.

"- Aurais-tu peur, Virus ?, interrogea Jeanne d'une voix innocente se voulant implicitement arrogante.

\- Tais-toi... TAIS... TOI !" Une baffe partit sur la joue blanche de l'IA. Des pleurs. Jeanne, en frottant sa joue frappée, leva ses yeux sur la tête de Virus : des sanglots étaient apparus. La programmeuse fut interloquée : il était prêt à la tuer, et le voilà maintenant en train de pleurer ?

"Je peux pas... Je peux pas..."

La femme analysa les sentiments de l'ennemi : incapacité de la tuer, pourtant le désir était présent. Au moins deux personnes comptaient sur lui pour le meurtre, il ne voulait pas les décevoir. Et pourtant... Et pourtant, il n'arrivait ni à étrangler la femme devant lui, ni à ordonner à ses serpents de la tuer, ni à sortir son flingue dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Tétanisé. Il savait qu'il présentait à son "ennemie" une facette de lui complètement ridicule. Fier, arrogant et menaçant d'une part, puis pleurnichard et impuissant de l'autre. Que dira-t-elle ? Il redoutait ses prochaines paroles, sûrement moqueuses. Mais il sentit alors deux bras l'entourer. Non pas pour le plaquer au sol, mais bel et bien pour le câliner. La femme aux yeux violets lui faisait une étreinte, sans qu'il n'ait compris pourquoi.

"- Calme-toi. Tu es dans l'incapacité de me tuer, je l'ai compris. Mais calme-toi. Je ne vais pas me moquer.

\- J-Jeanne..." Elle le resserra contre elle, comme une mère serre son enfant pour le rassurer.

"- Pourquoi tu pleures ?, demanda Jeanne d'une voix rassurante après quelques minutes de calme sans sanglots.

\- Je peux pas... Je peux pas te tuer... C'est **eux** qui vont me tuer... Ils n'accepteront jamais que je t'ai laissée en vie.

\- Enfuis-toi alors ! Ne rentre pas. Tu peux... Tu peux rester ici, si tu n'as plus l'intention de me tuer., proposa l'IA, non sans rougir en pensant à la présence d'un garçon avec elle.

\- Ils me retrouveront, c'est certain. Ils peuvent me pister avec les capteurs que j'ai en moi, et toi aussi. De toute manière, je suis certaine qu'ils avaient prévu cette éventualité...

\- Que tu n'arrives à me tuer ?

\- Oui... Je... Je suis faible en réalité...

\- Mais, attends, dit Jeanne en réfléchissant à toute allure, comment pouvaient-ils prévoir ton échec, même si, selon toi, tu es "faible" ? Il n'y avait que... 5 % de probabilité que tu rates la mission si tu étais "faible"., annonça l'IA après de courts mais rapides calculs. Alors, comment cela se fait-il ?

\- Jeanne... Tu vas me prendre pour un fou..."

Virus se détacha de Jeanne, sortit le pistolet de son pantalon, ses serpents allèrent de déposer par terre, comme pour observer le spectacle.

"- Si je parle, ils vont me retrouver. Ils ont placé un détecteur en moi qui reconnaît chaque chose que je dis.

\- Q-Quoi ? Ils sont allés aussi loin ?

\- Oui. _"Tout faire pour mener notre mission à bien"_ , voilà les mots du Panda. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, alors..." Il pointa le bout de l'arme sur sa tempe.

"Autant mourir ici, non ?"

Jeanne poussa un cri. Elle ne voulait assister ça, elle qui détestait voir la violence, le sang, la mort... Et puis, elle trouvait cela exagéré. Tout cela pour de simples mots ?

"- Virus, ne trouves-tu pas cela... Exagéré ?

\- Non, répondit-il du tac au tac. Il y a un mot que je suis interdit de prononcer pendant cette mission. Si je le dis, une alerte se déclenche chez eux. Je me ferai capturé et rapatrié au QG. Ils vont me torturer. Ils l'ont déjà fait avec d'autres sbires qui d'ailleurs n'ont pas survécus, je l'ai vu.

Jeanne... J'ai peur."

Elle essaya de repousser l'arme du visage de son nouvel acolyte, mais il ne broncha pas. Elle baissa alors les bras, s'interrogeant sur ce mot interdit, fixant les yeux bleus toujours brillants trahissant cette fois-ci de la peine.

"- Jeanne."

"- Virus."

"- Tu..."

"- Je ?"

"- Tu es ma sœur."

/PAN/.


End file.
